Conspiracy part 1 of 2
by mastilo
Summary: Kyuhyun jadi budak...! gimana bisa? putri Heesica selingkuh sama raja Donghae, meningglakan Sungmin sengasara. tapi sebenarnya siapa yang disukai oleh putri Heesica...? Kyuhyun atau Sungmin...? bagaimana dengan raja Donghae...? maaf kalo summarynya jelek...*bow*


1st **C****ONSPIRACY**

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryeowook

Support Cast: All Super Junior member and Princess Heesica

Genre: Comedy

Length: Two Shot

Rate: T

* * *

Pada jaman dahulu yang tidak terlalu kala hiduplah seorang raja muda yang sangat tampan, kaya, baik hati, dan suka bersedekah. Di memiliki satu penasehat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri, raja itu bernama Donghae sedang penasehatnya bernama Heechul. Suatu hari datang ke kerajaan mereka seorang utusan dari kerajaan tetangga untuk menyampaikan permintaan atas sebagian wilayah mereka karena selama ini pengelolaan dari wilayah itu ditangan kerajaan tetangga. Kontan saja sang raja menolaknya sehingga meletus perang yang besar antara kedua kerajaan besar yang tadinya bersahabat.

"apa menurutmu yang kulakukan sudah benar?" tanya raja pada penasehatnya

"hamba yakin hal ini sudah tepat tuan" jawab penasehat heechul

"aku takut perang ini akan membawa bencana bagi rakyat-rakyatku" raja gelisah

"hamba yakin rakyat anda pasti mengerti tuan, tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan anda memikirkan rakyat anda seperti itu?" penasehat membungkuk

(raja hanya melotot, memamerkan bulu matanya yang lentik sempurna berkat bantuan maskara dari Maybellin New York)

Tiba-tiba ada kegaduhan di luar istana, ternyata ada budak yang melarikan diri. Budak itu masih muda, dia menjadi budak karena terlilit hutang ayahnya yang gemar berjudi.

"hei budak kau mau lari kemana?" bentak penjaga pasar

"aku mau mencari pekerjaan yang layak, upah itu sangat tidak sesuai, nggak level banget" jawab budak

"hei budak siapa namamu? Dan siapa nama tuanmu?"tanya penjaga pasar

"namaku Cho Kyuhyun, dan tuanku bernama Kang In" jawab budak itu

"kalau begitu kau ikut aku ke hadapan raja untuk menerima hukuman" penjaga menyeret budak itu

Sesampainya di istana budak itu dihadapkan kepada raja untuk mendapat hukuman atas ketidakpatuhannya.

"siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya raja dognhae (padahal dia hanya lebih tua 2 tahun, tapi kesannya udah tua banget)

"hamba Cho kyuhyun tuan" jawab budak sambil menunduk

"kenapa kau mencoba untuk melarikan diri?" tanya raja

"hamba sudah tidak betah bekerja pada Kang In karena dia sangat kasar maklum mantan atlet gulat dan upah yang saya terima tidak sebanding. Apalagi saya juga harus melunasi hutang-hutang ayah saya, saya melarikan diri karena saya ingin mencari pekerjaan yang lebih banyak upahnya" jawab budak khyuhun (dasar cowok matre)

"memangnya kamu bisa bekerja sebagai apa?" tanya Donghae

"saya bisa bernyanyi sedikit dengan suara saya yang tidak terlalu bagus tuan" jawab kyuhyun

"oh ya...? kebetulan aku sedang mencari seorang penyanyi kerajaan untuk menyambut putri kerajaan tetangga yang akan datang untuk membawa surat perdamaian, bernyanyilah sedikit agar aku bisa menilaimu" Raja Donghae kelihatan puas

_ "~~What if naega geudael Meonjeo mannasseoddamyeon Ani charari na Geudaereul mollasseoddamyeon... Ireon saenggakdo naegen Amu soyongi eobjyo Gipsukhage bakhin Geudaeraneun shigan soge Imi salgo isseuni~~~" _kyuhyun bernyanyi

"Wow aku belum pernah menemui seorang yang bernyanyi seindah itu" raja Donghae sambil bertepuk tangan dan jingkrak-jingkrak

"hamba rasa raja terlalu melebih-lebihkannya" ujar penasehat heechul sinis

"bagaimana tidak dia sangat berbakat" raja Donghae tidak berhenti tersenyum

"saya bisa menemukan orang seperti itu banyak di pasar-pasar" penasehat heechul tidak terlalu suka dengan budak itu (ingat pengalaman pahit saat menjadi budak dulu)

"apapun yang kau katakan aku akan tetap mengangkatnya sebagai penyanyi kerajaan" raja Donghae bersikeras

"apapun titahmu tuan" jawab penasehat heechul sambil membungkuk

Akhirnya diangkatlah kyuhyun sebagai penyanyi kerajaan, ternyata sudah ada satu penyanyi sebelum kyuhyun mereka adalah kakak-beradik Kim Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun disambut dengan hangat oleh mereka.

"hai namaku Kim Jong Woon tapi panggil saja Yesung" yesung mengulurkan tangan

"kalau ini adikku namanya Kim Ryeowook panggil saja wookie" yesung mengenalkan adiknya

"oh...namaku Cho Kyuhyun salam kenal" kyu menyalami yesung da wookie

"kenalin ini namanya Eunhyuk, penabuh genderang kami" sodor wookie

(Eunhyuk hanya nyengir siwon kaya' kuda...lho')

"ngomong-ngomong tipe suaramu apa?" tanya yesung pada kyuhyun

"aku tipe suara bass" jawab kyuhyun

"wah berarti kita sudah pas, aku tenor, kakak baritone, sedang kamu bass, kita bisa jadi luar biasa,kita bentuk grup vokal saja namanya KRY (dari KyuhyunRyeowookYesung)" kata wookie dengan berbinar

"Ah...aku harap juga begitu" jawab yesung muram

"memangnya kenapa?" kyuhyun penasaran

"aku dengar selera musik putri sangatlah tinggi, dia tidak akan mentolerir satu kesalahanpun, terakhir kali dia berkunjung ke sini, salah satu pemain genderang salah ketukan, sang putri langsung memerintahakan untuk dipenggal. Ah putri itu sangat menakutkan" kata yesung dengan wajah semakin mendung

"di istananya sana sang putri hanya punya satu penyanyi yang ia sukai, dan putri langsung meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan orang itu" timpal wookie

"dan orang itu adalah Lee Sungmin, tapi oleh ayahnya, Choi Siwon, dilarang karena sang putri sudah ditunangkan dengan raja Donghae" yesung mulai berapi-api

"kakak kenapa kau kelihat emosi?" tanya wookie

"begini-begini aku juga iri sama lee sungmin, menurutku suaraku tidak kalah sama dia, tapi kenapa putri lebih suka dengan lee sungmin?" yesung menjotos dinding

"ah kakak aku akan selalu BERSAMAMU sampai kapanpun...SELAMANYA" wookie mulai menangis di pelukan yesung

"Hei memangnya putri itu seperti apa orangnya?"tanya kyuhyun penasaran

(mereka berdua menghentikan tangisan seketika dan menoleh pada kyuhyun)

"Mwo...? kau mau mendekati dia" yesung mulai emosi lagi

"YA apa yang kau mau dari putri?" wookie ikutan emosi sambil berjalan kearah kyu

"A..a...apa salahnya aku kan cuma bertanya..."kyuhyun ketakutan (mereka sangat agresif)

"Oooo...dia itu seperti bidadari" jawab wookie sambil senyum-senyum

BLETAAAK...

"YA...memangnya kau pernah liat bidadari...? yesung memukul wookie

"AIISH...kakak...kalau kau pukul aku lagi, nanti aku jadi tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi" wookie merintih sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang mengepul

BRAAAAKKKK...! (pintu ruang latihan dibuka paska)

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN...? KALIAN MAU MATI? KENAPA TIDAK SEGERA LATIHAN" penasehat heechul muncul (naik sapu terbang Firebolt hasil ngrampas punya Harry Potter)

"ma...maafkan kami...kami akan segera latihan" yesung yang mulai menggigiti kukunya sampai berdarah-darah

"cepat latihan...kalau nggak akan ku kirim kau ke SM Entertaiment biar di Training dulu" ancam penasehat heechul

"baik tuan" jawab wookie sambil buka-buka buku resep (sangking grogi dan takutnya)

*****1 bulan kemudian di ruang latihan*****

"enaknya besok nyanyi lagu apa ya?" tanya wookie

"kita harus sangat hati-hati atau kita mati" ucap yesung serius

"gimana kalau kita nyanyi Opera-nya Super Junior" usul kyuhyun

"Haeeee...? kau udah gila ya...? mana ada alat buat ngasih spesial efek pada suara?" yesung ragu-ragu

"iya...mereka kan di biayai sama SM Entertaiment, sedang kita dibiayai sama kerajaan. Lagi pula kayaknya lagu itu nggak cocok, soalnya nggak terlalu suka sama yang namanya Choi Siwon" tutur wookie

"emangnya kenapa?" kyuhyun penasaran

"soalnya putri lebih suka sama sungmin" jawab wookie datar (nggak nyambung banget -_-)

"AAAH...putri kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku...?" yesung mulai mencakar-cakar dinding

"eh tapi walaupun upacaranya diadakan besok, tapi putri sebenarnya sudah sampai di istana pagi tadi" jawab wookie sedatar K-ASPAL (korean aspal)

"APA...! kenapa baru bilang sekarang...?" yesung langsung ngibrit keluar

"dia mau kemana sih...?" tanya kyuhyun (aduh kyu dari tadi nanya mulu, ikutin ceritanya aja napa...? ~Author frustasi~ *_*)

Wookie dan kyuhyun mengikuti kemana yesung pergi. Yesung sebenarnya sudah terobsesi sama putri sejak dia bertemu di sungai...(lho kok nyampe' sungai segala?) ceritanya, yesung disuruh ibu tirinya nyuci baju di sungai, tiba-tiba ia melihat seekor ikan Mas yang sangat besar dan indah. Secara naluriah kucing, dia mengejar ikan itu sampai dia lupa kalau sedang nyuci baju (maklum biasanya dia nyarinya serangga, jadi liat ikan saja kegirangan). Akhirnya dia dapet tuh ikan, pas kembali ke tempat dia nyuci ternyata baju-baju ibu dan saudara tirinya hanyut. Karena nggak bisa ngejar (kelelahan habis ngejar ikan) dia akhirnya pulang ke rumah tanpa baju (cuciannya), dan dia pun di hajar sama ibu tirinya. (bentar-bentar kok ngelantur sampe' cerita Bawang Merah dan Bawang Putih...? ~Author udah mulai sakaw~ -_-)

Sebenernya yesung itu belum pernah ketemu langsung sama putri, dia hanya denger-denger gosip dari para pelayan tentang kecantikan sang putri. Jadi mungkin yesung itu kalo ngebayangin sang putri itu udah kelewatan, sampe-sampe dia jadi Anti Fans-nya sungmin. Dia bahkan punya boneka Voodoo-nya sungmin di kamar.

*****sesampainya di spot pengintaian*****

Ternyata benar, sang putri sudah sampai di istana, dan sekarang dia sedang bersama dayang-dayangnya di taman. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi yesung sudah menyamar diantara dayang-dayang putri yang cantik. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengerikan, diantara dayang-dayang terselip seseorang yang bertangan mulus tapi berbadan macho. Chk...chk...

Kyuhun dan wookie langsung mangambil posisi di dekat air mancur diaman mereka bisa melihat dengan leluasa.

"mana yang namanya putri?" tanyaa kyu pada wookie

"itu yang pakek baju pink" jawab wookie

"semunya pakek baju pink kale...yang jelas dong..." kyu tambah penasaran

"ada di tengah..." wookie menjawab bahkan tanpa melihat kyuhyun

(sepertinya kyuhyun udah nemu sang putri)

*****kyuhyun's POV*****

"Oh...itu sang putri..." kyuhyun membatin (kyuhyun lihat dari bawah ke atas)

Dari kaki

"Wow...kakinya mungil dan lucu..." kagum

"lho...tapi kok jempolnya kayak jempol Eunhyuk..." kaget

Betisnya

"Wow betisnya putih banget..."tambah kagum

"lho kok banyak bulu kakinya...mana panjang-panjang lagi.." gue mulai gelisah

Pahanya

"Wow mulus kayak paha sapi...*_*" liurku mulai netes

"tapi gueeede kayak pahanya Kang In.." punggungku merinding

Pinggangnya

"buseeet...itu pinggang bagus banget" liurku mulai takterkendali

"sayang agak kurang seksi..." mengecewakan

Dadanya

"HAH...gue udah nggak kuat..."gue mulai hilang kesadaran

"bentar-bentar...kok ada yang aneh...?" gue mulai curiga

Gue beranikan diri liat wajahnya

Wajahnya

"HUAAAA...apaan tuh...?" nggak banget

*****kyuhyun's POV end*****

"wookie apa kamu yakin putrinya kayak gitu..?" kyuhyun nanya ke wookie

"emangnya kenapa?" wookie bingung

"kok wajahnya aneh ya...?" kyu ragu-ragu

"emang yang mana yang kamu liat?" wookie memastikan

"tuh yang di tengah dekat tiang" kata kyu sambil nunjuk

"HAAH...itu kan kak YESUNG, putri itu yang di tengah deket bunga mawar" ralat wookie

"Ohhh...makanya kalau ngasih instruksi yang jelas dong...wah cantik ya.." kyuhyun mulai sadar

"emangnya putri itu siapa namanya?" kyuhyun nanya lagi (kebanyakan nanya nih anak)

"namanya putri Heesica" jawab wookie datar banget

Dihadapan mereka yesung sedang mencoba mendekati putri Heesica dengan pura-pura ngipasing, ngasih kue, mijat-mijat punggungnya, sampe' nangkepin ikan di kolam (dasar penjilat). Tiba-tiba pandangan kyuhyun dan putri Heesica bertemu, dan tiba-tiba LAGI daun berguguran entah dari mana... kyuhyun jadi tersihir oleh Voldemort (lho...~) putri Heesica melontarkan senyumannya yang semakin membuat kyuhyun mabuk miras (cinta pada pandangan pertama setelah sempat terkecoh). Tapi naasnya raja Donghae mendekati putri Heesica dan merayunya.

"Oh... putri Heesica wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku" raja Donghae nggombal (garing banget gombalannya)

"Oh rajaku...engkau bagai embun di pagi buta" putri Heesica membalas dengan garingnya

"Heesica kau adalah segalanya bagiku, aku siap mati untukmu" rayuan raja Donghae garing di luar, tambah garing di dalam

"raja Donghae... kau bagai rumput yang bergoyang" rayuan putri Heesica garing banget plus crispy

"putri Heesica kau adalah obor dalam hatiku, yang akan terus menyala dalam kegelapan" raja Donghae meneruskan gombalannya yang mematikan (sangking garingnya)

"Tuanku...hanya kaulah raja di istana cintaku" gombalan putri Heesica kayak dari tahun 80'an

"Oh mawarku...wangimu senantiasa mengiringi langkahku" ke-garingan gombalan raja Donghae mengalahkan gurun sahara

Bahkan kyuhyun dan wookie yang menonton adegan garing itu jadi ikutan segaring muminya Ramses III. Sedang yesung yang ada di dekatnya, sudah menjadi abu yang sangat GARIING.

"Ah...udah ah...udah nggak kuat...balik yuk.." ajak wookie pada kyuhyun

"iya...balik yuk..." kyuhyun meng-iya-kan

*****di ruang latihan*****

Kyuhyun dan wookie menunggu kembalinya yesung dengan memasak kue coklat. Awalnya kyuhyun nggak mau diajak, tapi akhirnya dia mau soalnya diancam nggak dapet bagian kue.

"kamu yakin mau buat kue coklat?" kyu ragu-ragu

"emangnya kenapa?" wookie gantian nanya

"soalnya aku nggak pernah masak sebelumnya" kyu minder

"kan ada aku" kata wookie percaya diri

"butuh wortel nggak?" kyu menyodorkan wortel

"emang kita mau buat apa?" wookie balik nanya

"emang nggak butuh wortel?" (kyu kok kerjaannya nanya mulu ya?)

Akhirnya yesung pun kembali dengan wajah keriput (efek ke-garing-annya masih belum ilang). Mereka bertiga makan kue yang sudah jadi (karena sebenarnya banyak kue yang nggak jadi)

*****sementara itu di ruang raja*****

Raja Donghae yang sudah kembali dari meng-garing-kan suasana taman sedang mondar-mandir risau tak menentu. Ia sedang mencari-cari penasehatnya Heechul untuk dimintai pendapat, tapi sayangnya penasehat sedang tidak di istana.

"sebenarnya kemana perginya penasehat heechul di saat seperti ini?" raja Donghae risau

"aku ingin minta pendapat apakah baik kalau aku ingin menikahi putri Heesica?" raja Donghae tambah risau

"sepertinya aku sudah terjatuh terlalu dalam jurang cintanya..." raja Donghae mulai garing

TOK...TOK...TOK

Ternyata penasehat heechul sudah kembali

"Ah yang mulia, saya dengar tuan mencari saya..." penasehat heechul membungkuk

"darimana saja kau dari tadi...?" raja Donghae bertanya

"maafkan hamba tuan... tadi hamba baru saja pulang dari sesi pemotretan untuk majalah SPAO, karena saya juga baru saja menandatangani kontrak dengan majalah BAZAAR sebagai partner dari Megan Fox. Sekali lagi maafkan hamba" penasehat heechul bertutur

"oh...sepertinya kau lebih sibuk dibanding aku.." raja donghe merasa tersaingi

"jadi sekarang kau mulai melalaikan tugas istanamu?" raja Donghae yang murka melotot sembari memamerkan _softlens_-nya yang baru berwarna _peach _

"hamba tidak bermaksud demikian" penasuhat heechul ketakutan

"ah...ya sudah lupakan...aku tadi ingin meminta pendapatmu" kata raja Donghae galau

"perihal apa yang mulia?" tanya penasehat heechul hati-hati

"kau ingin menikahi putri Heesica apakah menurutmu itu akan baik?" raja Donghae tambah galau

"menurut hamba hal ini sangat bagus karena bisa menyambung hubungan yang baik dengan kerajaan tetangga" penasehasat heechul memberi saran

"tapi apakah anda siap menghadapi kekasih putri Heesica, lee sungmin?" tanya penasehat heechul

"aku kan raja, sedang dia hanya seorang penyanyi istana" raja Donghae bangga

"tapi ingat yang mulia...putri Heesica itu sangat menyukai nyanyian sungmin" penasehat heechul memperingatkan

"sekarangkan aku sudah memiliki 3 penyanyi istana yang hebat" kata raja Donghae

"tapi apakah anda bisa mempercayai kemampuan budak itu...? saya tidak terlalu suka" wajah penasehat heechul sangat sinis saat menyangkut kyuhyun

"dia sangat bisa dipercaya. Saat upacara penyambutan nanti, aku yakin putri Heesica akan terkesima" raja Donghae tersenyum lebar

*****di ruang latihan*****

Sementara sang raja sangat mengandalkan kemampuan mereka, 3 orang itu bahkan belum punya lagu yang akan dinyanyikan saat upacara pembukaan. Mereka masih bingung mencari lagu yang bisa memukau sang putri.

"upacara sudah di depan mata, tapi kita bahkan belum punya lagu yang cocok" kyuhyun putus asa

"kalau di lihat-lihat sepertinya putri menyukai lagu ballad" kata yesung sambil terus menggigiti kukunya

"Oh kita minta bantuan SM The Ballad aja..." usul wookie asal

BLETAAK..!

"apa kau sudah gila...? mau ditaruh dimana harga diri kita...? kita kan grup vokal kerajaan masa' mau minta di ajarin sama grup vokal kayak gitu..." yesung sudah nggak sabar menghadapi usul gila adiknya

"kita harus nyanyi lagu yang menonjolkan kemampuan vokal kita, untuk mengalahkan si sungmin itu" kyuhyun menggaris bawahi

Akirnya mereka mulai mendengarkan lagu-lagu Super Junior mulai dari album pertama sampai album terakhir, maklum mereka juga korban KPOP. Yesung suka sama lagu yang nge-beat, kalo wookie suka lagu yang ballad, sedang kyuhyun nggak tau apa-apa jadi ngikut aja. Saat ngedengerin lagu-lagunya...

**Sorry-Sorry**

Kyuhyun: lagunya bagus tapi kita bisa kelelahan nyanyi bagian _Ttanttan ttanttada tta ttaranttan Ttanttan ttanttada tta~~_

Wookie: kita kekurangan orang buat nyanyi kayak gitu

Yesung: aku juga gak bisa nyanyi kayak gitu

**It's You**

Wookie: lagunya bagus

Yesung: lagunya lumayan tapi kita nggak punya cukup waktu buat latihan itu

Kyuhyun: aku nggak suka lagunya

**Bonamana**

Yesung: wah ini lagunya bagus

Kyuhyun: iya bagus banget

Wookie: kalian lupa ya...kalau putri Heesica suka lagu ballad

Wookie: ini lagu hits-nya mereka kan...keren...

Kyuhyun: bagus banget, tapi kita butuh lagu ballad

Yesung: nggak ada alat buat spesial efek di kerajaan

**A-Cha**

Kyuhyun: jangan nyanyi lagu ini, kita nggak punya rapper

Yesung: lagunya bukan ballad

Wookie: lagunya cepat

**Y**

Yesung: beat-nya pas, nggak terlalu cepet juga nggak lambat

Kyuhyun: sudah kubilang kita nggak punya rapper

Wookie: oh iya...

**Storm**

Yesung: wah lagunya ballad

Wookie: temponya pas plus nggak ada rappernya

Kyuhyun: lagunya bisa menonjolkan karakter vokal kita

Akhirnya mereka sepakat menyanyikan lagunya Super Junior yang Storm. Sebenarnya yesung masih dongkol karena ingin nyanyiin lagu yang Y tapi terbatas karena nggak punya rapper. Dengan tiba-tiba raja Donghae menerobos masuk ke ruang latihan, tubuhnya penuh dengan dedaunan, rambutnya yang habis di-_smooting_ berubah jadi acak-acakan, kudanya yang tadi sangat gagah berubah jadi keledai (sangking kurusnya).

"apa kalian sedang latihan untuk upacara besok?" raja Donghae terengah-engah

"iya, tumben raja kok kesini?" yesung bertanya

"kenapa? Emang nggak boleh?" raja Donghae ketus

"dimanan putri Heesica?" tanya wookie

"dia sedang mandi bunga se-taman, katanya biar tambah wangi kalo di hadapanku" kata raja Donghae dengan mengedipkan bulu matanya yang super lentik dan lebat

"apa raja Donghae yakin kalau putri Heesica juga mencintai tuan?" tanya kyuhyun

"sangat yakin, soalnya begitu aku kasih kalung berlian dia langsung menciumku" raja Donghae kegirangan

"itu sih namanya cewek matre" yesung mencibir

"ah tak apalah memang semua wanita itu matre, mereka itu ingin kehidupan mereka terjamin selamanya" raja Donghae mulai memanjat pohon kelapa (katanya dia kehausan habis berkuda Anyer-Panarukan)

"hyung mungkin itu yang membuat putri Heesica tidak pernah sekalipun melirik kamu, itu karena dia tahu kalau kehidupannya tidak akan terjamin jika hidup denganmu" kata wookie polos pada yesung

"ah...tak usah dipikir lagi. Memangnya kalian mau nyanyi apa buat besok?" tanya raja Donghae sambil menenggak kelapa yang sudah agak tua itu

"kami mau nyanyi lagunya Super Junior yang Storm" kata kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan lirik lagu storm

"ini lagunya ballad? Apa nggak ada alternatif lain?" tanya raja Donghae pada kyuhyun

"sebenarnya yesung-hyung maunya lagu SUJU yang Y, tapi karena kita tidak memiliki rapper jadi kita nggak jadi milih Y" terang kyuhyun

"jadi kalian butuh rapper? Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" raja Donghae sudah selesai makan kelapa setengah tua itu

**TBC…:D**

Apa sebenarnya maksud perkataan raja Donghae tadi…?

Akankah mereka bisa mendapatkan rapper?

Tunggu part berikutnya ya….^_^


End file.
